Night In Alice's way
by Topaz-eyes-make-my-heart-melt
Summary: When Bella and Edward go to the Cullen's on a rainy day, what could possibly go wrong? One word, Alice. Everyone is bored out of their minds what could they do until the rain clears? truth or Dare of course.ExB Rated T for safety!
1. Truth, Dare, or Embarrassment

_**Bella's Dream**_

"_**Bella, love." Edward said in his velvet voice. I turned around to see my Greek-god smiling at me. He walked over slowly and picked me up. This was not like Edward. Not that I didn't like it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He began kissing me with passion, lust, and love. I kissed him back. He kissed my jaw and down to my neck, where he stopped and began to kiss my neck. I moaned in pleasure.**_

I must have moaned out loud. "Bella, love, wake up." Edward said as he took me in his arms. I cuddled into his chest. "Would you like to tell me about your dream." My angel of the night asked. I shook my head. It was a very inappropriate dream. Edward would disapprove. He laid me back down on my bed and snaked his arm around my waist, then began to hum my lullaby. Within seconds, I was asleep.

I woke up with a kiss on my forehead. My Greek-like god smiling at me. "Good morning, my Bella." He said. "Can I have a human moment?" I asked. "Take all the time you need." Edward said his smile widening. I grabbed my clothes and a towel. I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited for the water to warm up and got in. I cleaned myself and washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo, which I new Edward loved. I finished my shower and got dressed.

I stepped into my room to find Edward gone. I ran downstairs, afraid he had left. I made my way into the kitchen to see Edward making me breakfast. Cereal. I sat down and began eating the cereal he set down. I smiled gratefully at him. "What would you like to do today?" I asked. "We are going over to my house, Alice wants to see you." He said and sat on the counter. I groaned. I love Alice, but I **do not** like being 'Human Barbie' or shopping. Edward looked and walked over. He bent his head down so it was level with mine. Our lips inches apart. He kissed me slowly and pulled away. "Please?" he asked. I nodded. _What? Have you ever been dazzled by Edward?_

We raced into his silver Volvo and he opened the door for me. As soon as I sat down, Edward was in his seat and starting the engine. He started to drive. I did not want to look at the speed. Within five minutes, we were at the Cullen's house. "Bella!" Alice called, Jasper behind her, grinning like an idiot. Edward smirked. Something is definitely up. I glared at Edward, his smirk vanished and he took my hand. We all walked in to see a circle. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. We walked over and sat in the circle.

"So, what is with this?" I asked. "Well, it's going to rain," Alice said and sure enough rain began to pour down. _**POUR.**_ "And, you would be stuck at home, bored, so we decided to bring you over here." Alice continued. _**How sweet.**_ I thought. "We are going to play Truth or Dare." Emmett blurted out. Rosalie hit him. "No, no, I refuse to play." I said and tried to get up but Edward pushed me back down, lightly of course. "Darling, please for me?" he said and pulled me into his lap. Defeated, I nodded. Everyone cheered. "Since I thought of the game, I will go first." Alice said, happy. "Jasper, truth or dare?" she asked her husband. "Dare." Jasper said confidently. "I dare you to, sing along to 'Barbie Girl!'" Alice squealed. Jasper got up, Rosalie put in the CD, and he began to sing. Everyone covered their ears throughout the song. "Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to, streak around the front yard and scream; 'I feel pretty.'" Jasper laughed. Emmett looked shocked put went to the bathroom and came out at vampire speed. I couldn't see him, but the other 4 vampires could. Judging from their laughter it was quite a sight.

Within seconds, he was sitting back down, fully clothed. "Rosalie, truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth." She said. "Is it true that you were a virgin before you were changed?" Emmett asked, a bit nervous. "Yes." Rosalie said and kissed him as reassurance. "Alice truth or dare?" Rosalie smiled evilly. "Truth." The pixie-like Alice said. "Is it true that all your clothes are brand name?" Rosalie said. "No." Alice said ashamed. Everyone broke into fits of giggles. "Bella, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare." I said, instantly regretting it when I saw Alice's eyes. "I dare you to…." She began.


	2. Dreams Beyond Desire

_**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own any of the characters. I do wish I owned Edward…sexy…um.. sorry…Yeah…umm everything belongs to the almighty Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Dreams beyond Desire**_

"_**I dare you too..." she began.**_

"I dare you to let me give you half of my wardrobe, let me give you a make over, _and_ let me dress you up for two weeks." Alice squealed. I groaned. Before I could protest, Alice was dragging me to her bedroom, as if I were a rag doll. As soon as I stepped in the room I gasped. Her bed was **covered** with clothes. 'She must have seen it.' I sighed.

Alice grabbed an outfit and held it up, waiting for my approval. It was something I would wear. It was definitely and that would make heads turn, but something I would feel comfortable wearing. I merely nodded and grabbed the short jean skirt and the long sleeve, low v-neck, red shirt and went to change.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. The clothes fit and I actually looked…pretty. "Bella!" Alice whined. I laughed and let her in. She had make-up in her arms. She pushed me on the toilet seat and began to do my make-up. I was so thankful for her vampire-speed sometimes. It only took two minutes to finish my make-up. "Bella, you look amazing." she squealed and I turned around. I gasped again, at how pretty I looked. We walked back into her room.

"Let's go Bella, I know how Edward will react." She smiled and winked at me. I blushed, of course. We walked back into the living room. Edward's eyes were looking me up and down. I blushed again. Alice smiled and in a blink of an eye, she was in Jasper's lap. Edward walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. "No one is allowed to look that good." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I turned around. He slowly bent his head down and kissed me _full_ on the lips. I put my arms around my neck. _**Have I gone too far? **_I asked myself but he just continued to kiss me.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gave entrance and a new feeling was released. I mean of course I wanted that a more physical relationship. No boundaries, now wondering if I crossed the line, but this was not what I thought it would feel like. It felt _**so**_ much better. Just as I came out of my daze, he broke the kiss.

Of course, I was dizzy and lightheaded. He smiled that crooked smile I loved. He sat me down on his lap Once, I cleared my head I thought up a dare for Edward. Knowing him would be dare. "Edward, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." He said. _**Told you. **_"I dare you to tell me your fantasies about me." I said. _**Wow when did I become so bold? Alice. I'll have to thank her later. **_If Edward could blush, he would be tomato red. He leaned over and whispered it in my ear. I blushed. Edward's were worse than mine…okay maybe not.

"Bella, truth or dare." He asked. "Truth." I said, taking the safe way out. "What is your most inappropriate fantasy about me?" he asked. I pulled his hand and we walked out of the house. As we walked through the forest, I took a deep breath and began. "Truthfully, it would have to be…"

_**Hey guys sorry for the cliffy. I know you will get mad at me. –hides behind lamp- but there is a surprise. No it's not the dream in Chapter One but a different one. Dun dun dunna. Stay tuned for more.**_


	3. Dreams, reality, and a Wedding

**Sorry for not updating…been busy. Well I just want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed the story! And to 'clairelovesedward' I will. It's my first fanfic. And to 'luna365' It won't be…and if I get carried away I will post it separately. **

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I do not own the Twilight series or the characters…which means Edward is not mine. cries_

"_**Truthfully, it would have to be…" **_

"Truthfully, it would have to be…when..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not only were four other vampires listening in on what I was _about _to say, but I was embarrassed. "Bella, no need to be embarrassed, you are only human, it's natural." Edward said with a smile.

I took another deep breath and began. "It is, well, I was changed." I began. Edward became tense, then relaxed. "And it was our wedding night, Alice had bought me some, articles of clothing, if you could call it that and you were in your boxers, we were in _our _bed, and well, you know what happens next." I said in a rush. I knew he could hear.

Edward smiled down at me obviously happy about the wedding night part. I could not help but smile back. I had already said yes to the one thing I feared most and I could not be happier. "That will become reality." Edward whispered in my ear. We were on our way back to the house.

As soon as I saw the four vampires who would soon become family, I blushed. "I bet Edward **can not **wait for the wedding night, our little 106-year-old is finally getting some." Emmett laughed. I heard Edward growl. "Emmett, truth or dare?" said Edward.

"Dare." He replied. **'What is with men and dares?'** I thought. Alice smirked. "I dare you to go without sex for a month." Ouch, cue Emmett and Rosalie in hysterics. "What? Edward you are one of the vilest vampires in the world." Rosalie roared. Cue Emmett. "If you want ever want to see Edward again Bella, don't let him come home for a week!" Emmett said to me. A fair warning.

Emmett and Rosalie left the house. Both fuming. "I can hear what your thinking, and if you break the dare, try a year with out 'some'. Okay three vampires and one human left. How bad could it get? Crap.

"Alice truth or dare?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Umm, dare." She smiled, but it soon faded. "I dare you to pick out my wedding dress." I smiled, knowing she would be happy and I would be to. Anything I would pick would look horrible on me. She squealed. "Thank you!" Alice said, beaming.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs for the second time that night. But, this time I followed happily. I left a happy looking Edward behind. As we walked into her room I realized she had wedding magazines on her dresser. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" I smiled. She nodded as she went into her closet. '**Why would she do that?' **I wondered but soon got my answer as she came out. I gasped.

Cliffy, I know. But whoever gets can guess what it is gets a sneak peek of Chapter Four!! So get to reviewing and guessing!


	4. Brittney Spears and a Wedding?

**Disclaimer: **

**Emo Bunny: Say it.**

**Me: No, it's to painful.**

**Emo Bunny: -starts to sing an emo song-**

**Me: -laughs- I know that song.**

**Emo Bunny: Come on say it or I will kill Ryan Ross.**

**Me: -gasp- You wouldn't!**

**Emo Bunny: -Smiles evilly-**

**Me: Fine I don't own the Twilight series or characters…Now can you stop trying to kill one of the prettiest men on Earth?**

**Emo Bunny: -sighs- Fine, he isn't that pretty. –slits wrist-**

**Me: Yes he is, now shut up before I get the…Carebears to come!**

**Emo Bunny: -slits wrists and bleeds to death-**

**Me: RYAN! **

"Alice…it's…I…thank you." I said at a loss for words. The dress was beautiful; it was satin, with beaded metallic lace, a bow in the front, and lace-up back. "Go ahead try it on." She smiled. I ran to the bathroom and tried the dress on. I gasped for the third time that night.

"Alice!" I squealed. I could barely hear her run towards the door. "Yes?" she asked. "Alice, this is amazing." I said as I opened the door. "Bella, you look even better than in my vision." She complimented. "Alice, I love you." I said, though we never said it, it was always there.

"Well go change my soon to be sister, before Edward comes up here, you know it's bad luck to see a bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." She said ushering me to the bathroom. "I am the magnet to bad luck and danger." I laughed as I stepped out of my dress. As I got back into my clothes, I wondered how I would have looked in my dress if I were a vampire. "Bella." Alice whined. I laughed again and stepped out.

I ran downstairs, only to fall on the last step. As I waited for the impact of my face hitting the ground, I felt two cold arms wrap around me. I heard Edward chuckle and I blushed. "What am I going to do with you?" he smiled. "Marry me." I said. He kissed me then, some of the boundaries lifted.

Edward's mouth began to move with mine. My warm lips with his cold ones made the kiss all the better. Just then, I felt Edward's tongue dart out and lick my lower lips, begging for entrance. I let him in. I broke the kiss as I gasped for air. I heard Edward chuckle again. I sighed, stupid being human!

"Alice?" Edward questioned as we sat down on the loveseat. "Oh, right, Jasper, truth or dare?" she asked my soon to be brother. "Alice, I can feel waves of excitement and embarrassment on _my _behalf. So I will go with truth." Alice sighed; she probably had not seen that coming.

"Is it true that you put CD's like _Britney Spears_ in Edward's other CD cases?" she smiled wickedly, obviously happy with the payback. "No…no." Jasper stuttered. "Jasper!" Edward roared. I couldn't help but giggle. "I am going to kill you!" Edward said as he got up and ran after Jasper, who was over 400 feet away.

"So I guess it's just us two." I said awkwardly. "Yup, hey do you want to plan the wedding?" Alice said excitedly. "You know what that doesn't sound half bad." I smiled, I really did need to plan the wedding if it was in…a week.

"Come on!" Alice said as she pulled me up. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Shopping for bride's maids dresses!" she squealed as we got outside. I laughed; for once, I was happy to go shopping, only because _I _get to choose what _Alice _wears.

We climbed into the car all the while talking about the wedding and listening to My Chemical Romance, my new music obsession. Just then, Alice froze and her eyes glazed over. I screeched and took hold of the wheel. After a few moments, she returned to the present and pried my fingers from the steering wheel. "Bella, it's going to be amazing!" she squealed. I smiled. I could not wait to be a Cullen, legally and for eternity.


	5. Authors Note

_**Hey, people I was wondering if you guys liked the story. Chapter 4 was the last chapter unless you people want a sequel, which will include the wedding and the wedding night. Please review and tell me if you want a sequel. So yeah, that is about it. I may not update for a while, I just got my guitar and I am reading 'Pride and Prejudice' so please don't get mad. Well tell me what you think I should do. Also go to my favorite stories and authors, it takes talent to get in my favorite authors and stories. They are fantastic, so read and review theirs as well!**_

_**P.S. About the Emo Bunny thing. I was watching a Ryan Ross video and I am in love with him and Emo animals. **_

_**Topaz-eyes-make-my-heart-melt**_


End file.
